Manhood
by animedesert10
Summary: The one thing you should never take away from a man is his manhood. But not for Xigbar. Kasumi finally states her dominance! How will Xigbar take that? THIS IS NOT A LEMON!


**Title: **Manhood

**Summary: **The one thing you should never take away from a man is his manhood. But not for Xigbar. Kasumi finally states her dominance! How will Xigbar take that? THIS IS NOT A LEMON!

**Characters: **Xigbar x OC (Kasumi from DOA)

**Rated: **T for some sexual acts/vocabulary, cussing, seductive/lust **THIS IS NOT A LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: **As stated Kingdom Hearts or Kasumi do not, nor will they ever belong to me.

_**Note: **__I'm giving my thanks to the show __**FAMILY GUY. **__If you guys have seen the show or are a big fan, I took one part from one episode and put it in here. It was funny when Stewie said it, so I thought it'd b funny now. And I want to thank __**SPONGEBOB**_ _**SQUAREPANTS! **__It was a short scene I borrowed. Alright and now with that no more delay __**I hope you guys enjoy the story about when Xigbar loses his pride! I just wanted to kick him from his throne for a bit!**_

_I don't own __**FAMILY GUY**__ or __**SPONGEBOB**__ either._

* * *

><p><strong>Manhood<strong>

* * *

><p>Xigbar walked into the kitchen, that usually cocky smile on his face as he opened the refrigerator, looking for something to drink. Why was he so happy, you ask? As normal, he just performed another round of mind-blowing perfect sex, leaving his girl talking into tongues. Yep, could he be anymore happier?<p>

"And why are you so happy?" Xaldin asked, sitting on one the kitchen chairs, with a plate of one of his famous desserts on it.

"Do you have to ask?" the Freeshooter asked back with a smile, drinking juice from the carton. "Let me guess," the red-head answered, talking a piece of Xaldin's cake for himself, "Kasumi not able to talk or walk?" Xigbar nodded with a grin, leaning back on the counter with one arm.

He only came to the kitchen, to refresh his throat after another round of mid-evening sex. Although Kasumi had the voice in the relationship, he too threw in his voice and this time he used more of it, than he thought.

Did he care that he was bragging? Not a chance. Who wouldn't brag about something like that? When you have a girlfriend with a voice like that, who wouldn't hear her getting slammed into. With Xaldin being his best friend, he was the first person to know. And although the Whirlwind Lancer would get sick off it, someone had to hear him brag. Axel was around to try some of Xigbar's ideas out on Roxas...but sometimes he didn't even want to try and attempt it.

"I'm telling you boys," Xigbar laughed, "It's good to be the man and do you wanna know why?"

"Tell us 'oh wise one" Axel said back in a bored tone, his fork poking the cake. "Cause you're the one in control. Riding that train until sundown. If Kasumi became dominate, I swear I don't know what I'd do..." Xigbar shook his head to that thought. Not like it never crossed his mind. Kasumi was just to shy to be that type of person.

"That'll be the day," Axel sighed, taking a bite from his fork. The Freeshooter put back the juice and smiled, "Not in a million years." Axel rolled his eyes at his organization member and mumbled. Giving that man the right to brag was just hell.

Xigbar turned on his heel, ready to take his leave. But for some reason he came to a stop. Was it him or was he hearing heavy breathing right now like someone just run laps around a track field? He looked at the redhead and Whirlwind Lancer, but they didn't seem to notice. Xaldin was back to ready the paper, handing his cake over to Axel, since he knew he wasn't going to finish it. Axel accepted it of course, but tapped his silver fork on the plate.

In truth the Freeshooter got a strange vibe. He looked toward the opening off the kitchen and could hear the breathing getting closer. It was like a monster was around the corner. He took a step back, shivers dancing down his spine. But still the boys hadn't notice...

"Do you guys hear that?" Xigbar asked, his eyes glued to the doorway, waiting and watching intently.

"Hear what?" Axel asked back not at all looking up at him. His green eyes where more focused on the way that the frosting on the cake looked. Xaldin mumbled into the newspaper saying how the old man was just hearing things, but he kept that comment to himself.

His heart-sank and once he heard the breathing by the door; he thought he was going to have a heart attack, although he didn't have one.

In the doorway, Kasumi came into view, her hand on the wall for support. Xigbar exhaled his breath and laughed to himself. It was just Kasumi, how dangerous is she really? "Babe," he smiled, "I was just coming to see you. What do you say..." His sentence came to a stop, when he really looked at the orange-haired girl.

She was usually wobbling after sex, so that was natural. But obviously something was wrong. She was slightly bent over as she held onto the wall. Her bangs were damp and hung over her fruit-colored eyes. Her skin color was faintly pink, her body looked pretty heated. And her breathing. That was the only thing that was really bothering him. Usually, that lasted a couple minutes and then it would easily disappear. They just slept together not even 30 minutes ago.

Axel was stabbing his fork in random spots, the silver crunching on the plate. When he saw her, his emerald eyes grew wide and his fork stabbed directly into the cake and stayed put. Xaldin had his eyes looking over the newspaper in shock too. He was reading the advice column before she made her appearance.

"Babe?" Xigbar questioned, his body paralyzed with fear. She slid her hand from the door as she stepped forward, her body becoming straight now. She was still wearing her painted blue nightgown, a strap hanging from her shoulder. Her steps became straight, her hips swinging back and fourth seductively.

The boys had their jaws drop instantly. "Xiggy," her voice sang with quiet lust. As hot as that sounded to him right now, his body couldn't help but quiver from her voice.

When she reached him, she stood directly under him, her bangs still covering her eyes. "Babe?" Xigbar questioned again, unsure if he should speak. "Say that again," she said rolling her head back, her eyes pouring into his when her head came to a stop, "I just love the way that sounds."

Lust.

That was the only thing that he could see in her eyes.

She took a step towards him, placing her hands on his chest, reaching up to him on her tiptoes. Kissing the skin on his neck smoothly, her tongue tracing up his throat to the tip of his chin, curling back into her mouth. Xigbar shuddered. The boys in the back were paralyzed now by such actions. Mostly expected from the bi-colored haired man, but not from her.

Smirking up at him, she loved just watching him fall weak to her touch. She gripped his coat, her next words rolling off her tongue, "I missed you this morning baby. You don't think one round was enough to satisfy me, do you? I'm so used to being pounded into that bed by you."

"I-I-I-..." Xigbar stammered not at all finding words. Would it be wrong to say just how sexy she looked right now all over him? Those eyes, the way her words stunned him...if only she acted like this on a regular bases...

He was dragged from his thoughts, when he felt her finger trace over his lips, "I'm still up for a round if you are." She didn't give him a chance to speak as she let her lips dance over his neck again. Kiss after kiss, her lips touched his skin, making a groan escape his lips. His fists tightened, feeling her getting closer to his sensitive spot.

Her fingers walked down his coat, her lips kissing the skin around his spot to tease him. Finding the opening at the bottom, her hands rubbed the leather of his pants, ghosting to the inside of his thigh, his groan becoming more about frustration. Now he could see how she felt when he did this, except his torture was a hell of a lot worse.

He gasped, feeling her hand grab the bulge in his pants, with such a grip. Kasumi smiled up at the one-eyed man, the skin on his neck red as a cherry. His eye was squeezed shut tight, her hand lightly massaging him. "Come on," she whispered seductively, she removed her hand, lacing their fingers together. From there, she tugged him along in a seductive walk, leaving the kitchen.

Axel and Xaldin couldn't help but follow them with their eyes. Their mouths still hung open from the show that was just performed. They knew perfectly well that Xigbar could see it too, that something was HORRIBLY wrong with her. They didn't have words either to describe what just happened. They looked at one another, their minds blank.

*****_**Bedroom***_

Right after they got inside, Kasumi pulled him, shutting the door behind him. She quickly covered his lips with her, making him walk backwards, pushing him closer to the bed.

Not at all losing contact, he climbed on the bed with his hands as far as possible. He lay flat with her body hovering over him, her hips straddling him, her hands coming down to hold his wrist. Her mouth curved over his swiftly and smoothly, her hips adding on to the heated friction by grinding down on him.

Their hungry kiss turned soft and small, her lips leaving his slowly. She flipped her long-orange hair back, diving back down to his neck. A gasped was heard from him, her teeth lightly biting spots here and there, "Hearing you moan, just sends chills down my spine."

He was lost to her touch, the way her words sounded to him turned him on even more. She was truly into this; she wanted to get it on rough in every possible way. Who was he to decline such an offer?

Barely noticing his hand was brought up close to the bedpost and a small clicking sound was heard. Xigbar wasn't able to free his arm. Kasumi sat above him, a smirk on her face, twirling a pair of handcuffs, "you should never have showed where you keep this, hun." His other hand was brought up and clicked to the bed, his hands beyond his control now.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, a finger put to his lips. She rolled her hips down on him, a low growl escaping from his lips. "We..." she whispered on his lips, "are going to play a game _my way."_

"Your way?" he asked again just to verify her words. She smirked slyly, grabbing an item off to the side of the bed where he could not see. Bringing it up to his view, he could see it was the whip they used just moments ago...he really should have put that away now that he thought about it...

"Yes," she emphasized for him, "_my way..."_

_***The next day***_

Roxas stretched his swore muscles from today's mission. Battling heartless was pretty much an everyday workout, but man did it have its downside. Him and Zexion were asked to take care of one in Olympus and man did it put up a fight. No matter how many times he asked the blue-haired man to use the cure spell, his body ached in pain. Hopefully he would be able to put ice on it and go to Axel's room to relax...god knows that, that's not going to happen...

Roxas rolled his shoulder back as he entered the kitchen. He halted in shock to the scene before him. The Freeshooter was sitting there at the kitchen counter, eating from a box. But not just any box...it was Roxas' graham cracker box.

"Whoa!" Roxas shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing, those are my graham crackers!"

The Freeshooter heard the young voice, but he wasn't in the mood to speak. He was very speechless at this point; the affects of yesterday still lingered in his mind like a bad dream. "Run along tiger," Xigbar spoke, while shaking his head, "I had a rough night."

Roxas crossed his arms like an upset child. "Fine," he mumbled, "I bet Axel has a box in his room somewhere." The little blond he added, pushing his way past number III, who walked up. _"What's his problem?"_ Xaldin thought with a roll of his purple eyes and continued into the kitchen. He saw his friend at the table and joined him.

"Good morning," Xaldin sang taking a seat next to him and opening his newspaper. He had a wonderful morning, so of course he'd be in a cheerful mood. He flipped through a couple pages before he noticed his friend making no movements what so ever. Xigbar had his eyes locked on the opposite wall and Xaldin couldn't tell what the hell he was looking at. Xigbar's face was just plain and he looked frightened to death.

"Xigbar you look terrible, what happened?" Xaldin asked, setting down his newspaper. He was actually concerned about the Freeshooter right now.

"Last night..." Xiggy began to say, his shoulders shuddering, "Kasumi was...THE MAN."

"Oh dear god," Xaldin said back, his voice with fear. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders, once his head hit the counter top from how upset he was. Xigbar was whimpering softly, his body shaking like an earthquake.

"I just want you to know..." Xigbar said, grabbing the Whirlwind Lancers arms, "I did not cry."

Would it be wrong to say that the Whirlwind Lancer was enjoying the site of his friend right now? Of course laughing at him right now would be just so rude, but nobody said that he couldn't laugh on the inside. Oh, yes if he had a camera right now, he could capture this moment forever. But since there was no one in sight, he figured that it be best to help him. It was odd seeing someone like him in this type of state...

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Xaldin answered patting the shaking shoulder. "I don't know if I can!" Xigbar answered back, his face buried in his hands. "I never knew she had such a nasty little side to her."

"Its always the quiet ones..." Xaldin mumbled while nodding his head.

"I'll try..." Xiggy said back, "she put the handcuffs on my hands, she grabbed the whip that I swear I put away! And she made me do such dirty things!" _"How do you think she feels?" _Xaldin said to himself, turning his head to the side to hide a small chuckle. "She whipped me all over," Xigbar continued his tone so afraid, "the things she had me say and do for her...ugh! Its such a feeling..."

Xaldin yawned to signal his boredom. He gave the Freeshooter's shoulder a firm shake and reassuring words, "You'll be alright." Those words meant nothing to the one-eyed man, his thoughts swimming about what would happen to him if he stepped back into that room. Xaldin sensed his fear and sighed...he had to help him.

"Where is Kxasumi now?"

"She should be back in the room by now," Xigbar answered in the same tone. Easily Xaldin tugged him around as he made his way to his room. Xigbar kicked and screamed like a child, saying that he didn't want to go in that room no matter what. He grabbed anything he could to keep the taller man from pulling him any closer, but with his strength he was easily pulled off.

Xigbar was shaking as he stood outside his room, Xaldin taking a peak inside, "Yep, she's in there." Xigbar flinched, taking a couple steps back. Xaldin grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him right back, "what the hell is wrong with you?" "You don't know what she's capable off..." he whimpered.

Still having his coat in his hand the bigger man shook some common sense into him, "YOU ARE THE FREESHOOTER DAMN IT! YOU ALWAYS HIT YOUR MARK! DON'T LET HER BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME! YOU CREATED THE RULES!"

Although being roughly shaken, he knew that Xaldin was telling the truth. If anything he was the master of this torture game. He was the giving the pleasurable torture, not receiving it. Besides it was just one time that she acted like this. He was and will always be the one in control.

Xigbar removed his hands, his confidence brought back up, "You're right. I'm the man in this relationship." Xaldin smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder and pushing him inside that door. He was about to turn on his heel to get back to his morning, but then had a thought. What if it didn't go so well? Someone had to be there...

With a sigh, he walked back by the door, placing himself on the floor, his head resting on the wall. Out of all the people, why him?

_***Bedroom***_

That prep talking wasn't the least bit helpful. The minute that door closed, his fear drowned him again and he was shaking in his shoes. He held onto the doorknob tightly, his eyes shut closed, _"What's the worst that could happen? It's only Kxasumi." _Repeating reassuring things to himself, he managed to pull himself away from the door. He had to face this soon or later.

He opened his eyes, horrified by what he saw. Rose petals were everywhere. Someone could have easily mistaken this for Marluxia's room with all those flowers. The bed was decorated with a silky red sheet, unlike the black one that was always draped over it. The room was dimly lit, the roses spreaded nicely over the bed, and other items were place onto the table. And what was the icing on the cake? A very lusty Kasumi, sitting with one leg over the other, leaning back on her hands, a short black robe wrapped around her. Again, if he weren't so afraid, he would find this a big turn on. Then again, he already was.

"Um...Babe?" he question, his eyes still in shock. A smirk was on her beautiful face as she slowly got up from her seat, walking over to him, "I'm glad your back." Her lips fell over his, in a passionate kiss. That was nothing to be scared it of. It was so warm and innocent, no lust was behind it.

"I bet your tired aren't you?" she asked, her voice low. "_Not really_," he thought, "I guess." She smiled and tugging his arm along softly, "then come lay down with me." She slipped onto the bed first, welcoming him with open arms. He lay next to her, his stomach already getting nervous. "I missed you this morning," she spoke softly, her lips dancing over the skin on his neck. "And...I missed you...too," he said back, since that was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Really?" she said a soft happy tone. She smiled again, connecting her lips back over his, scooting much closer to him if it was possible. She brought her leg over his, her hand trailing down to his pants. Already there was a bulge, her hand swept over it, sending chills up his spine. "We're going to have fun again today," she said seductively.

_***Outside***_

Xaldin twiddled his thumbs as he sat, bored out of his mind. Demyx came around and joined him on the floor, but since that boy really couldn't sit still for a long time, he was back up on his feet in less then 5 minutes. The redhead came around too, asking what he was doing. Xaldin told him the whole situation and all Axel could do was laugh his head off. He would have loved to stick around and see what has become of that man, but he had a mission to Twilight Town.

Xigbar has been in there for at least 30 minutes now; he could have easily had her screaming in 5! Xaldin was starting to get worried. He could hear noises but they weren't ones that he usually heard. Either he was screwing Kasumi or she was screwing him. Either way that room was a bit to quiet.

Xaldin sighed and attempted to get up. He wasn't going to wait any longer for something that wasn't going to happen. He halted when a scream pierced his ears.

"_KXASUMI!"_

And that was not the one that he wanted to hear. He got up and backed away from the door. So just like he had guess, Kasumi was screwing him.

_***The Next Day***_

Xigbar walked down the hall, his mood unpleasant. It should be a crime being scared of your own girlfriend. Xigbar avoided any contact with her at all.

This morning the Superior sent them on a mission to Never-land. Anytime she got in his bubble, he moved far away from her. He wanted to spilt up, so she went one way and he went his. He nearly had a heart attack when they crossed paths again. She was touching to him too much. Brushing past him, walking up behind him, hell even breathing on him was enough to make him get scared.

She didn't act like a lusty girl in public, but behind that bedroom door it was a different story.

After their mission she went her own way and so did he. He never went back to his room, let alone walk down that hallway. He spent most of his time with the Grey Room or in the kitchen, just to get teased by his three _favorite _people. The Gambler of fate, The Furry of dancing flames, and of course the Whirlwind Lancer.

Not only did he have to face the hell that she would put him through, but he had to get teased about it. He was beyond pissed that Xaldin told people. Not so much Luxord, but Axel out of all people. He was going to hold this over his head for a lifetime.

When he was in the kitchen with all three of them, Axel never shut his mouth about it. He threw jokes out left and right. Luxord didn't say much, but he too couldn't help but laugh. Xaldin was laughing too all right and he did his _best _not too.

Could his day possible get any worse? Oh yeah that's right, he still has to deal with his lusty girlfriend, how could that have slipped his mind?

It was about nighttime and he only had one place to go...his room. He dreaded this. But what choice did he have? He had to sleep somewhere and to be honest he wasn't quite comfortable sleeping in the others room. God only knows what happens in there at night.

He rounded the corner to his hallway, his bedroom getting closer to him. How could anyone hate going to his or her own room?

To save him more time, he saw number II leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He wasn't in the mood for visitors, but whatever would save him from going into that hellhole.

"What do you want Xaldin?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"We need to talk," he said simply unfolding his arms, "we need to get your confidence back."

"I appreciate the prep talks, not like there really working or anything," the Freeshooter said back, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "thanks to these talks do you know how much crap I've been through?"

"Since yesterday?" Xaldin shot back, "I mean honestly what could happen in that much time?"

"You wanna know?" Xigbar questioned back, "4 rounds of sex yesterday."

"So? Don't you guys have sex at least 6 or 7 times?"

"Let me finish," the one-eyed man said back, "She stuck her fingers in a place they should not have been, she's created multiple marks on my body with toys, I never knew I even had! And she showed me how flexible I can be. I'm even scared to image what tortures she has up her sleeve now."

"And that is why you need prep talk, just bare with me on this," Xaldin said pulling out a piece of paper. Xigbar rolled his yellow eye. All he wanted to was to go to his room and hopefully wake up in one piece tomorrow. He gave the taller man a confused look when he saw the paper presented in front of him. He looked up at him.

"What do you see here?" he asked.

Xigbar looked back at it, "...a very shitty drawing." Xaldin looked at the paper himself, taking a moment, and then turned it back, "Yes it is a shitty drawing, but Demyx worked really hard on this and we bought him crayons for Christmas. Now look again, what do you see?"

His eye scanned the paper, getting past how horribly it looked. I guess all that boy really only knew how to play a sitar, "It's a picture of me."

"Now, what's wrong with this picture?"

"Besides the artwork," Xigbar said, "I'm on all fours with a sad face."

"And?" Xaldin questioned.

"Kxasumi is riding me with a whip in her hand." Xaldin nodded his head, "Exactly now take a look at this one. What's right about it?" He looked at the artwork, "Kxasumi is on all fours and I'm riding her."

"Exactly," Xaldin said, letting the piece of paper fall and grabbing his friend by the shoulders, an intense look in his eye, "Do you see it? You are the master of this pet. You need to keep her line and show her whose boss in this relationship. Let her be in-charge of everything else, YOU are in-charge of the sex life. You control what goes on in that bedroom. Understand?"

Like Xigbar didn't already know that. The minute they even started dating and before that, he established perfectly clear that he was the dominant one. Kasumi never disagreed to that. Sure, she may have disagreed the ideas that he suggested, but never has she been the one to top him, unless he let her. And if then, she'd still refuse. Why the personality change all of a sudden?

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired and if that means letting Kxasumi have her way with me to get some sleep, I'm willing to take that chance," Xigbar answered removing his friend's hand.

"I'll wait right here then," Xaldin answered, "but don't say I didn't help you from being turned into a little bitch." Xigbar flipped him off with a yawn as he walked inside his room.

He closed the door, that last part lingering in is head. He wasn't upset so much about being the receiver. In fact most of her ideas were kinkier than his surprisingly and hell, he was up for the challenge. He was more or less upset about being talked about that way. Xigbar was no bitch. Not for anybody. Not even for the Superior like how Saix was. That role just wasn't for him. He was the type of man to be praised for his sex-life. And he would be damned if Kasumi was going to ruin that.

Speaking of her...

Kasumi was by the bed, fixing the sheets as normal. She wore her silky short black rope, perfectly open, exposing anything and everything. He was looking for the toys she planned on using, but she hid those perfectly well. Blood stained candles were lit on the table next to the bed. Roses were spreaded on the floor outlining the bed.

"You're back," she smiled her voice so sweet and innocent. He wasn't fooled. Lust was hidden from her eyes and in her voice until later. She walked around to her lover, leaning up to kiss him gently. Xigbar quickly wrapped a hand in her orange hair, smashing her pink lips onto his, his tongue already in her mouth.

The kiss was forceful and heated. His mouth devoured hers, showing that he was the one in control. Kasumi was breathless, she needed air, "Well, aren't you eager tonight." Her tone was seductive now, showing exactly how horny she was. "Why don't you shed yourself from your clothes and spread yourself out on the bed. I'll be there in a second."

She gave him one last kiss, before she walked past him. "I've got a better idea," he answered, grabbing her wrist to pull her back right in front of him. She started to back up as he walked, "Why don't you spread yourself out on the bed?" When the back of her legs touched the bed, his hand was placed on her torso and he pushed her down.

He slid on top of her, connecting their lips in a soft yet rough kiss. He wrapped her leg around his waist, his hand rubbing the back of her thigh. Besides the smacking of their lips, he smacked her hard on the thigh, her lips leaving his for a gasp. He looked down the image before him. Kasumi perfectly panting and left breathless, a blush across her innocent face. Her body withering under his from his actions. This was exactly what their sex should be like.

He smirked, happy about such a feeling. He reached back behind him, grabbing one of the candles. They've been burning for a while, so there was a pool of wax around the small fire. Just what he wanted. He brought the candle up to her view, her fruit colored eyes growing big.

"Um...Xigbar," she said innocently, her tone showing how unsure she was about his next move.

"Change of plan, sweetheart," he smirked, "we're going to do things my way." And with that, he started to tilt the glass above her exposed and soft torso.

_***Outside the room***_

Xaldin patted his knees as he sat on the floor. He was bored out of his mind once again and he is butt was starting to hurt. Demyx was around for a little awhile, he was drawing more pictures of random things. The only picture that came out right was him playing his sitar.

Roxas was seen, but he was still holding a grudge against Xigbar about eating his graham crackers. No matter how many times Axel promised to buy him more, he never seemed to get over.

And the Gambler of Fate stopped by. They were only playing cards for a short awhile, until Luxord got tired of sitting on the hard, cold floor and until Xaldin got tired of losing. Does anybody ever win against that man?

Now he was back to counting the seconds. It's been 15 minutes now! He was honestly waiting for the Freeshooter to cry out and show, that once again, he was losing. Hell, any signal was just fine for him! He just wanted leave and go to sleep. The moment finally came...

"_XIGBAR!"_

"_That's right one more time."_

"_AH...AH...XIGBAR!...AH..."_

And that was his cue. He got up, wiping of the wrinkles in his coat. He looked at the door and let out a sigh of relief. At least that man got his edge back. He wasn't going to hear the end of it tomorrow.

_***The Next Day***_

The Freeshooter strolled down the hall to the kitchen, humming a tune to himself. Why was he in such a wonderful mood this morning, you ask? Well after losing his dominance, her performed exquisitely last night, claiming it back. Kasumi was left, breathless, panting, and blushing like a rose. Oh, yes he was happy, he had no reason not to be.

He walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator, unaware who was already there. Luxord, Axel, and of course Xaldin. Axel only came to steal more of the man's food and Luxord arrived moments ago.

"Well good morning miss," Axel laughed. Xigbar leaned against the counter, a smirk on his cocky face, "Are you referring to yourself? I know how you like spreading your legs for that boy." Xaldin almost spit out his juice when he heard that comment. Axel's face frowned, not sure how to come back to that.

"That's what I thought," Xigbar smiled, raising his cup to his lips. He gulped down the whole thing in seconds, his throat refreshed, "Ah! It's good morning boys. I'm a man again."

"That's funny," the red-head laughed, "last I checked, you were the bitch."

Xigbar shook his head with a smirk, unhurt by his words, "Yak it up all you want Axel, but just remember, you're yakking... in the presence...OF A MAN!" He flashed one more smile, before heading for the door. His steps came to halt, when he saw what was blocking the exit. The boys looked themselves, their eyes wide with shock.

Kasumi was in the middle of the walkway, holding onto both sides of the wall in her black silky, short nightgown. Her head hung, her damp bangs hovering over her eyes. Every cell in Xigbar's body turned frozen now. He was starting to expect the worst again.

She took a step towards him, making him flinch. Her arms feel to her sides and her walked turned seductive again. She paralyzed his body, he wanted to back away and move, but her presence held him still.

When she reached him, her hands gripped his coat, pulling him down to her. She picked up her head and when her eyes meet his, he last all feeling. Lust was in her eyes. "Mmmmm," she moaned aloud, "I found you Xiggy." Her tone made the room fall dead silent, Xigbar including the boys had fallen silent to her.

"I need you Xigbar," she said in a soft, seductive tone, "won't you come and play with me."

"I-I-I-I..." he choked, the words not forming, "I would love too, but..."

Her face grew upset to his words. Her hands gripped him tighter, pulling her closer, her tone more raw, "Xigbar, if you do not fuck me right now, you'll be losing more then just your manhood." His eyes grew wide with fear; he wasn't going to lose that again. He leaned to the side to speak to the boys, his voice tiny and afraid, "I'll be right back you guys...gotta take care of some business."

Kasumi smiled, lacing her fingers though his and dragging him along. His head hung low as he past the guys, not at all looking forward to this.

Their eyes followed, their mouths open with shock to what they just witnessed. When they left, they all looked at one another saying -did-that-really-just-happen? And in seconds, their laughter rang through the kitchen, bouncing off the walls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>On the floor laughing*_ _**Give me a minute. Can we say, different? Nobody could ever picture the Freeshooter in a situation like this. I say I did a pretty good job for this one. It looked funnier in my head when I pictured it, but I'm pretty sure you got the same image. **_

_***Kasumi walks in* Hey AD10, what are you doing?**_

_**AD10: See for yourself**_

_**Kasumi:...(reading)...**_

_**AD10: I laughed like that too!**_

_***Xigbar walks in* Why is she laughing?**_

_**AD10: See for yourself**_

_**Xigbar:...(reading)...WHAT? THAT NEVER HAPPENED!**_

_**Kasumi: Well according to this, it did. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA You should see your face right now!**_

_**Xigbar: *taps foot with annoyed expression on his face* its. not. funny.**_

_**AD10: I'm just playing Xiggy. We all know that you are the most dominant male.**_

_**Xigbar: Damn right!**_

_**Kasumi: Hope all you readers got a big kick out of that! Hope you enjoyed and see you guys around. **_

_**My side hurts now (giggling)**_


End file.
